The Prince of the Dark
by A Blast of Fanfics
Summary: The Lightners are gone. The Darkners are hopeless. The prophecy of Deltarune is questioned. However, from the Dark Fountain, a single drop of darkness forms a fluffy prince, who might just save the world. But now, he waits. He waits his entire lifetime, hoping for the prophecy to come true.
1. The Long-Awaited Prince

_Long ago, Darkners and Lightners used to live side by side. The Lightners were like gods among the Darkners, and they lived in peace. One day, the Lightners left and didn't come back._

 _The Darkners panicked. Many yearned for the Lightners to return. The four kings reassured their people as much as they could. In the end, they couldn't stop the chaos. However, the kings knew that the Lightners' disappearance could mean the start of the fulfillment of the Delta Rune prophecy. They went to their people and told them not to fear. This was merely the shift of the balance that was foretold. Soon, two Lightners would come, accompanied by a prince of dark._

 _However, there was no prince. None of the four kings had any sons. The Dark Fountain hadn't given them one. Once a prince was formed from the Dark Fountain that formed their land, the prophecy would become a step closer to being fulfilled, and that meant the Lightners would return._

 _The four kings decided to wait around the Fountain and the empty land around it. A prince was bound to form soon. Night after night, they pitched their tents around the Dark Fountain and waited for a sign. Each king wished the prince would be their son. They wanted to be heroes, but they didn't really want a son._

 _Months passed, and there was still no sign of a prince from the Fountain. While waiting around the Fountain, the King of Spades became resentful of the Lightners. Why did they leave at all? It was their fault for this waiting. Unlike the other three kings, he now wanted the prince so he could stop the prophecy from happening. If the balance shifted in their favor, the prophecy was not a sign of hope, but a sign of the Darkners' downfall and their defeat by the Lightners._

 _He told this to the other kings. None of the other kings believed him, but they wanted to stop waiting at the Fountain, day and night. They all left, exhausted and discouraged. The kingdom eventually went back to normal, but it was not the same as it had been when the Lightners were around. They were devoid of happiness and the kings didn't do a thing to help._

 _To make matters worse, the Great Door that led to the Fountain had closed on its own and was mysteriously locked. They could no longer await the prince's arrival. The kingdom would've fallen into despair, but they couldn't fall any lower. The Delta Rune Prophecy was dead..._

* * *

The Dark Fountain. An unending pillar of darkness that gave the Darkner world form. It gushed darkness into the sky, keeping the world in eternal night. Nothing surrounded it. No trees. No towns. Nothing. Only land. Not a single drop of darkness fell to the side of the Fountain. It didn't come down like rain. It just powered everything. Formed everything, and nothing ever changed.

Except for that day. It was small. A single drop of darkness. Maybe it wasn't strong enough to gush into the night sky, or maybe the Dark Fountain wanted it to drop to the ground. But it did. The one drop of darkness that dropped to the ground beside the Fountain. It fell like water, and when it hit the ground, it made a dark splash on the ground.

Suddenly, the dust around it moved. The ground itself surrounded the drop, making a bigger and bigger pile. Then, it started to form something. The ground itself changed shape. It changed color. It disconnected itself from what it once was until it made a separate entity. A separate creation, and once it was done, it fell to the ground, exhausted.

And the dark drop that started it all formed a SOUL. A new being.

Unlike the ground it came from that turned into its body, the SOUL was restless. The new being's eyes opened and saw the sprawling darkness above its resting body. He didn't know who he was. What he was. Where he was. When he was. He didn't know how he was made, nor why.

Wasn't there supposed to be a greeting? An instinct in his gut told him he was supposed to see somebody. He didn't know how he knew. He didn't know how he knew what he knew so far. He just knew that somebody was supposed to greet him into the world. The new being sat up and waited. A breeze blew his white fluffy ears into his face, and yet he didn't feel cold. Looking down, he saw that he had a green cloak around him and that a pink scarf wrapped around his neck.

For some reason, this surprised him, but he didn't know how. He got on his feet and tried to inspect his body. His legs were covered in black cloth and his feet had black shoes on. His arms were hidden beneath the cloak, but underneath, his arms had white fur with a pinkish tint. Unfortunately, he couldn't see his face, and these new discoveries only fueled his yearn to see what it looked like and how it made him different.

His eyes caught onto the Dark Fountain, the thing that brought him life. Quickly, he went up to the geyser and looked into the darkness that kept on gushing into the sky. A reflection came back like water, and he saw his face. His entire face was covered in a white fur with a pinkish tint. He had two fluffy ears that were beside his face at all times, and he had pink horns above those ears. His face was slightly elongated like a goat, and he had two sharp canines that always managed to peer through his lips. Over his eyes were glasses that shined in what little light there was.

The new creature took a step back, shocked by his appearance. Then, he said his first words and his first sentence. "I'm different," he muttered, somewhat unhappily.

 _"Of course you are different, young prince,"_ a faint yet motherly voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you?" The creature asked, looking around him frantically.

The voice giggled. _"I'm right in front of you, young one. I am the Fountain that gave you form."_

The creature looked at the Fountain in curiosity and amazement. "You made me?"

 _"Yes,"_ the voice replied.

"If you made me, then who am I? You must know the answer!" He asked, becoming a bit panicked at the fact he didn't know.

 _"Calm down, young one. You are a prince."_

"Wow! A prince!" The prince responded in amazement. "Ummm... what is that, exactly?"

 _"That's what you are,"_ the Fountain said in a playful tone.

"But, why do I feel so different?" He asked, anxiously.

 _"Because you are unlike any Darkner before you. You are one of a kind, based off of the form of a Lightners before you."_

"Well, do I have a name?" The young prince asked, standing straighter as his confidence came into being.

 _"In this world, you get to choose who you want to be. What do you think your name is, prince?"_

The prince stared at his reflection in the darkness. He tried to think of a name. A name that would suit himself from the very core of his being. His SOUL. He closed his eyes and took in a breath of air. The world was beautiful, even if he was the only person he knew. Then, he opened his eyes.

"Ralsei," he muttered, before his eyes seemed to fill with a spark of excitement. "Yeah! Ralsei!"

With all his excitement, he spun around in a circle, twirling until he could no longer see straight. He laughed and giggled and made the emptiness feel like something. He felt happiness for the first time. He felt excitement. He felt new. He was new. He was happy to be new. Little did he know that as he walked and twirled, the Fountain made dots of darkness hit everywhere he stood.

Plants grew. Dark grass and bushes did too. Clouds of dust that made a weird noise when touched came into existence. His laugh turned into plants that swayed and laughed too when someone passed by. Eventually, Ralsei lost his balance and tumbled to the floor, gasping for breath and then continuing to laugh. The Fountain made a pile of dust to cushion the fall, and it coughed as the dust spread everywhere. It was the perfect cushion for the young Prince.

He yawned as his laughing began to stop. He was still tired from being created, and his body yearned for sleep. He smiled as he began to drift. He was alive, new, and happy. That's all he knew. He didn't know he was made by the Dark Fountain to accomplish a prophecy. How could the young prince know unless he was told? Right now, he knew very little, and yet he was happy. He was happy to drift to sleep.

There was so much he wanted to do. So much he didn't know he wanted to do. So much he didn't know he could do, but that didn't matter right now, as sleep worked its way through his body and put him in the land of dreams.


	2. His Kingdom

Prince Ralsei woke up from his slumber on the dust. His mind raced with possibilities. Raced with creativity. Raced with curiosity. However, he didn't know what to do. He was a prince that didn't know how to be one. When he got up on his feet, he was quick to ask the Dark Fountain.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

 _"What do you think you are supposed to do?"_ The Fountain answered with a question.

"I don't know," the Prince replied unhappily. "I've never met another prince. I haven't met anyone other than you."

 _"Princes usually have kingdoms. A kingdom is a land you live in and you get to lead all the other people around you,"_ the Fountain explained. _"People that live in your land are your subjects."_

"Is this my kingdom?" Ralsei asked, scanning the land that was now dotted with dust that coughed and plants that waved and laughed.

 _"Your kingdom is as far as you can walk,"_ the darkness responded.

"Then I will walk as far as I can and see my entire kingdom."

The young Prince turned to the west and started to walk. He hoped to find people along the way. He created a path as he walked. He waved at the plants that waved. He said, "Bless you," to the dust that coughed. He continued his journey until he reached a small cliff with a waterfall dripping down it.

He put his hand on the wet rock and realized this was as far as he could go. He couldn't climb such slippery surfaces, and he didn't want his kingdom to live without its prince or its specific boundaries. He thought the people might be to the east of the Dark Fountain. Maybe his subjects were that way.

Now he walked to the east a little ways. When he reached the Fountain, he stopped in front of it. He told the Fountain how far he went. However, in the midst of his tale, a noise came from his middle. It was a growl from his stomach, though Ralsei didn't know what it meant.

 _"You are hungry, young Ralsei. You need food in order to live,"_ the Fountain explained. Suddenly, drops of darkness rained down near Ralsei's feet. The young Prince looked down to see, before his eyes, a food start to appear. It was about a foot tall and it was green with pink around the edges. He tore off a piece of the food and took a bite. It was sweet. Sugary. Delicious.

"What is this called? Ralsei asked excitedly.

 _"It is called a cake, young Prince. Many darkners eat it for a treat,"_ the Darkness answered.

Ralsei ate as much as he could of the cake. Soon, the cake was just one small slice. He left it there, promising to return for it once he had finished exploring the east. The Prince was excited. He had a hunch that his subjects would be to the east. Maybe he would finally meet someone. He smiled. He sang. He was happy.

He walked only a little farther than he did going to the east when he reached a golden door. It was enormous. It was gigantic. It was bigger than him, and it made his head spin. On it was a design. A circle with wings above three triangles. In disbelief, Ralsei tried to push the door open. This couldn't be the end of his kingdom. There had to be something more. But as he pushed and pushed, he found he was unable to open the door.

Drained of all excitement he had before, he rested against the door. Maybe it was because he tried to enter without knocking. How rude of him! A prince had to have more manners than that. Getting up, he knocked three times on the Great Door, hoping for someone to let him out. But nobody came.

Discouraged from his failure to expand his kingdom and meet someone new, he returned to the Fountain and ate the remainders of the cake.

"I went to the east and there was a locked door. I couldn't go farther," Ralsei explained to the darkness.

 _"Ah, yes. That would be the Great Door,"_ the Fountain replied. _"I'm afraid you can't go any farther than that, Ralsei."_

"Why can't I go farther than the Great Door?" The Prince asked.

 _"The Darkners outside that door aren't ready for you, young Prince. You must wait."_

"Wait for what?"

 _"You must wait until the Lightners come. When that time comes, you will be allowed to go. Though your kingdom won't expand with each footstep now, you can prepare for that time now."_

Ralsei thought. "If I'm so different from the other Darkners, I don't want them to look at me funny. When I leave, I want to look just like them."

After saying that, another drop of darkness hit the ground. By now, the young Prince knew what was going to happen. Dust collected around the drop until it made a new creation. This time, it created a green hat, that almost looked like a wizard's hat. Ralsei awed at the new creation made by the Fountain. Then, he put it on.

He looked at his reflection in the Dark Fountain. Now, his fur had become dark black. The only colors came from his clothing and a black heart was on his cloak. He smiled at his new appearance. Somehow, he knew that he looked more like a Darkner now.

"What else do princes have?" Ralsei asked enthusiastically.

 _"They have castles. They're like giant houses with parapets,"_ the Fountain answered.

"How can I make that?" The Prince wondered, trying to think of a solution.

Without the Dark Fountain's prompting, Ralsei went to the west side of his kingdom, where he gathered dust and flowers that waved. Using his hands, he instinctually used his magic to create bricks out of the dust. Since dust and bricks were both made out of darkness, it was easy to make. Taking the stems of the flowers that waved, he tied together the dust he had slept on before to make a type of mattress.

The young Prince put his heart and SOUL into his castle. He hugged each brick to his chest, as if to say he loved it, before placing it in its final place. He used the water from the waterfall and the waving flowers' buds to make a strong paste that held the bricks in place. He worked all day and would return to his mattress at night to sleep. Sometimes, he would walk to the Great Door and sit there, wondering what was beyond it. When he returned, he would get back to work.

Finally, after days, weeks, and maybe even months of work, Ralsei wiped his brow and stepped back to see his handiwork. The castle was completed. No. His castle was completed. He smiled as he looked around. There was enough room around the area for his future subjects to build their houses around the Fountain. It would be a nice courtyard in the middle of a bustling town. That was how he dreamed his kingdom would be.

He brought his mattress inside the castle, and built a bed frame from the remaining dust and flowers that he had. He placed it in a spacious bedroom inside. That night, he didn't just sleep under the endless night sky. He slept under his castle's ceiling, in his kingdom.

That night, he dreamed of the day the Great Door would open and he would expand his kingdom. He was a fair ruler. A kind ruler. He would walk for miles. He would make the entire world his kingdom. Then, his kingdom would prosper with tons of cakes and enough houses for everyone. His magic would heal the sick. It would be the perfect place to live.

His kingdom. His perfect kingdom.


End file.
